PH vs KagerouPro
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: tiba-tiba saja Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert dari PH datang ke markas mekakushi dan! bagaimanakah reaksi para anggota mekakushi yang menemukan mereka bertiga diberanda markas?
1. who are they?

Mari acak-acak markas!~

**PH vs KagerouPro**

"waaaa!" suara teriakan serta suara seseorang.. salah, mungkin ada 3 orang yang terjatuh di beranda markas mekakushi dan.

Anggota mekakushi dan tentu terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung pergi ke beranda.

Benar saja,

Ada 3 orang yang tergeletak di beranda itu.

"siapa orang-orang ini?" kata momo

"a-aku j-juga tak tahu..." kata mary

"mari kita bawa ke markas lalu tanyakan tentang mereka saat mereka bertiga bangun nanti" kata kido

Mereka pun membawa ketiga orang itu ke markas mekakushi.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"... m-mereka masih tertidur... m-mungkin s-sebentar lagi mereka terbangun"

"?" salah seorang dari ketiga orang itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan berkata "dimana ini?"

_CKLEK_

Anggota mekakushi datang ke kamar itu.

"? Siapa kalian? Jangan masuk-masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan!" kata orang itu

"hey! Ini markas kami, bukan kamarmu!" kata kido dengan kesal

"ha? Markas? T-tunggu... sekarang aku ada di mana? Markas? Markas apa?" kata orang itu.

"kami akan memberitahukanmu jika kau juga memperkenalkan dirimu" kata shintaro

"namaku Oz Vessalius, umur 15 thn. Nah, kalian siapa?" kata orang yang mengaku dirinya Oz Vessalius.

"jadi namamu Oz, ya..." oz pun mengangguk

"bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi?" kata orang yang berada disamping oz terbangun.

"iya... waaa! Gil! Sejak kapan kau bangun?!"

"baru saja tadi..."

"... siapa namamu?"

"namaku?"

"namanya Gilbert Nightray, anak angkat keluarga bangsawan Nightray" kata Oz

"nama kalian keren-keren!" kata kano dengan idiotnya

"bagaimana dengan kalian?" kata gilbert

"oh, iya... kita belum memperkenalkan diri, ya... namaku Shuuya Kano. anggota ketiga dari mekakushi dan. Panggil saja Kano!~" kata kano.

"namaku Tsubomi Kido. Anggota pertama sekaligus ketua dari mekakushi dan." Kata kido

"aku Kisaragi Momo. Anggota kelima. ini kakakku, Kisaragi Shintaro. Anggota ketujuh dari mekakushi. Dan ini Amamiya Hibiya. Anggota kedelapan!" kata momo

"... Konoha. Anggota kesembilan..." kata konoha

"kalau aku, namaku Seto Kousuke, anggota kedua. Yang ini namanya Mary Kozakura. Anggota keempat" kata seto

"s-s-salam kenal..." kata mary gagap

"tunggu-tunggu... kido anggota pertama, seto kedua, kano ketiga, mary keempat, momo kelima, shintaro ketujuh, hibiya kedelapan, konoha kesembilan... maka, keenamnya siapa?" kata gilbert

"afal banget, gil..." kata oz

"kau membicarakan dia?" shintaro memperlihatkan iPhonenya kepada gilbert

"_hai! Aku anggota keenam dari mekakushi dan. Namaku Ene! Salam kenal!"_ kata ene

"dia ini apa?" kata oz

"semacam manusia komputer... mungkn lebih tepatnya virus..."

"bisakah kalian jelaskan, kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?"

Oz dan Gilbert pun menunduk

"kami datang ke sabrie..."

"sabrie?"

"sabrie adalah tempat sebuah tragedy. Sabrie di jatuhkan ke penjara yang bernama abyss."

"lalu?"

"mungkn kami terkena ilusi disana dan dapat kemari"

"... kalian sendiri... ini dimana?"

"disini adalah..."

"markas..."

"mekakushi Dan"

"dialah orang yang memberi nama kelompok kami" kata kido yang menendang kaki kano

"kenapa? Kan keren" kata kano

"? Ini..." seorang perempuan dari mereka terbangun

"alice!"

"siapa?"

"namanya alice.. chain B-rabbit. Dan akulah pemegang kontraknya."

"siapa mereka?"

"... kido, kentong (?), kano, mary, momo, ene, shintaro, hibiya, konoha.."

"kentong?"

"kalian salah... namanya seto" kata mary

"kentong kayak nama benda XD" kata kano ngakak

Kido langsung memukul perut kano "berisik, idiot"

"uughhh..." Kano merintih (?) kesakitan

"... kalau dilihat-lihat, kau perempuan, ya, kido..." kata Oz

"hm? Yah..."

"kau..."

"apa?"

"suka kano, ya?" kido langsung keselek

"a-apa yang kau bilang?!"

"benar sekali... umm... namamu oz, kan? Nah, dancho itu memang suka sama—" sebelum momo menyelesaikan omongannya, kido langsung memakai kekuatannya dan menghilang

"lho?! Kemana dia?!"

"... dancho..."

"ini maksudnya apa?! Kenapa dia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba?!"

"itu... kemampuan matanya..."

"kemampuan... mata...?"

"begini, semua orang yang memiliki mata merah didunia ini mempunyai kekuatan masing-masing... dan... mekakushi dan adalah tempat para anak-anak yang memiliki mata merah seperti itu"

"!? Bukankah orang yang memiliki mata merah adalah orang yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam abyss karena telah—" sebelum gilbert menyelesakan omongannya, shintaro langsung mengelak

"itukan didunia kalian.. dunia kita berbeda, Gilbert..." kata shintaro

"?" alice hanya kebingungan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh mereka semua

"... jadi... bisakah kalian mengembalikan kami ke sabrie?" tanya gilbert

"..."

"entahlah, ngomong-ngomong tadi kalian menyebutkan 'chain', nah, aku mau tanya, chain itu apa?" kata seto

"chain itu penghuni abyss. Chain dapat keluar dari abyss dengan mengikat kontrak dengan manusia yang dijatuhkan ke abyss." Kata Oz

"kau memiliki chain, gilbert?" tanya shintaro

"yah.. raven..."

"raven (gagak)? Bisakah kau memperlihatkannya?"

"... itu tak bisa, nanti segel B-rabbitnya terbuka." Kata Oz

"kalau kau, Oz?"

"apa?"

"kau punya chain?"

"... alice"

"alice chain?!"

"iya, tepat se—" oz belum selesai berbicara dan melihat kido kembali tanpa sepengetahuannya. Oz yang terkejut berteriak lalu jatuh "sejak kapan kido kembali—_BRUUUAK"_

"bukankah momo sudah bilang bahwa kami memiliki kekuatan mata masing-masing?" kata kido

"ah, selamat datang, kido-chan" kata kano

"jadi... bagaimana caranya kami kembali ke sabrie?" tanya gilbert

"... mudah saja,apa chain itu memiliki sekuatan?"

"yah..."

"kekuatan chainmu itu apa?" tanya seto

"raven... adalah chain yang memiliki kekuatan bertarung dan... berpindah ke tempat yang kita inginkan"

"kalau begitu, kenapa tidak memakai kekuatan itu saja?" kata kano

"tapi kalau memakai kekuatan raven, segel B-rabbit akan lepas."

"..."

"ngomong-ngomong kau B-rabbit, kan?" tanya kido kepada alice

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?" kata alice

"B-rabbit itu kekuatannya apa?"

"chain yang dapat merusak dunia dan menjatuhkannya ke abyss"

.

.

.

"kalau sudah sampai ke sabrie, bukannya tinggal disegel kembali saja?"

"tidak bisa"

"kenapa?"

"si sabrie ada anggota sebuah organisasi (pandora) yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki sabrie. Jika bertemu dengan B-rabbit, maka Oz dan alice akan tertangkap"

"... bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke dunia kami?" kata Oz

"jangan seenaknya, oz!" kata gilbert

"kan kido dapat menghapus keberadaan"

"bukan _menghapus _tapi _memalsukan_ saja" kata kido

"iya, jika kalian ikut, sesaat ketika kita sampai, kido memakai kekuatannya. Dan saat itu, gilbert akan menyegel B-rabbit. Mudah, kan?" kata oz

"tunggu-tunggu! Jika kami ikut kesana, bagaimana caranya kami akan pulang?!"

"... benar juga, harus ada 1 atau 2 orang yang disini."

"untuk?"

"kalian bisa pulang dengan chain milik sharon."

Anggota mekakushi dan pun berpikir keras lalu setuju.

Yang ditinggalkan adalah konoha, seto, dan mary.

"sudah siap?" tanya gilbert

Semuanya mengangguk dan pergi ke sabrie dengan kekuatan chainnya gilbert (raven).

.

.

.

_Next to Chapter 2_

**Author Note (bukan death note)**

**Author ga nyangka bakal bersambung! Ah, sudahlah!**

**Author bakal lanjutin jika ada setidaknya 3 review.**

**Daaah!~**


	2. Rainsworth's Mansion

**AUTHOR SIBUK!**

**DI SINI MAUPUN SANA (?)**

**SIBUK SEKALEEEEEEE**

**Dah, lanjut ke cerita aja**

Mereka pun sampai di sabrie dengan selamat

"hey-hey! Dari sana ada suatu suara" kata para anggota pandorayang sedang mengawasi sabrie

"dancho! Sekarang!"

"ok..." kido pun memakai kekuatannya "sudah, nih... cepat segel kekuatan B-rabbitnya"

_Bruuk_

Gilbert terjatuh karena kecapekan menggunakan kekuatannya

"gil!" oz panik

"gilaaa... wujud B-rabbit keren broo" kata kano

"baka!" kata kido memukul kano

"apa boleh buat... kita tunggu disini sampai glbert bangun saja" kata shintaro

**30 menit kemudian**

"huaaam... berapa lama kita menunggu?" kata konoha

"sekitar ½ jam-an, konoha" kata ene

"50 thn?! ½ jaman = 50 thn" kata kano dengan lebay dan sangat gaje ngomong begituan

"..." ene terdiam

"hng... kita sudah sampai di sabrie, ya?" gilbert pun sadar

"iya. Dari pada itu, cepat segel"

"tau nih! Dasar _seaweed head!_" kata alice

"berisik, _stupid rabbit_!" kata gilbert

"seaweed head!"

"stupid rabbit!"

"seaweed head!"

"stupid rabbit!"

.

.

.

**10 menit kemudian**

"seaweed head!"

"stupid rabbit!"

"udah, udah! Mau cepat selesai ga sih?!" kata kio marah

"ya udah! Oz!"

"hm?"

Gilbert pun menyegel kekuatan B-rabbit.

"nah, sekarang bagaimana carany kita pulang...?" kata shintaro

"oh iya! Ikut kami ke mansion keluarga rainsworth!" kata oz

"oke"

**Sesampainya di mansion**

"fufufu... sepertinya kalian pulang terlambat, ya ^=^" kata seorang gadis yang sedang menepuk2 harisen di tangannya

"dan lagi.. sepertinya kalian membawa tamu yang tak diundang, ya... ^=^" lanjutnya

"huwaaaaa! Maaf maaf!"

"yah... bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri? Mumpung aku sedang menyiapkan teh"

...

_Trak_

"silahkan diminum tehnya!~" kata gadis itu menyondorkan teh kepada anggota mekakushi

"... dancho dancho! Bukankah kita seharusnya minta diantarkan pulang?" bisik hibiya

"iya..." kido sedikit sweatdrop

"silahkan tehnya ^=^" gadis itu memaksa memakai senyum seorang setan (?) *author digampar*

"o-ok" mereka (anggota mekakushi) mengangkat cangkir teh lalu meminumnya

"!... enak..." kata shintaro

"mau lagi?"

"boleh..."

"hmm..." gadis itu tersenyum "break" ia pun memanggil seseorang

"ada apa, nona?" orang yang bernama 'Break' itu datang

"bisakah kau menyediakan teh lagi?" gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengatakan yang shintaro inginkan kepada orang yang bernama break itu

"siapa?" tanya kido

"... hmm...benar juga... kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami, ya...?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum

Anggota mekakushi mengangguk

"namaku Sharon Rainsworth. dan orang ini adalah Xerxes Break, pelayan keluarga Rainsworth desu... kalian sendiri siapa?" gadis yang bernama sharon itu bertanya sambil tersenyum dan meminum tehnya

" namaku Kido Tsubomi."

"aku Shuuya Kano"

"Shintaro..."

"Momo Kisaragi!"

"nama?... aku konoha"

"ene!"

"hibiya Amamiya"

Break tersenyum "nama kalian menarik, ya... fufufu!~"

"... ah... kok rasanya mirip 'seseorang', ya...?" semuanya menatap kano sambil ber-sweatdrop

"eh?" kano berpapasan dengan break "waaah penampilannya keren! (?)"

"waaah makasih, dek (?)!~ penampilanmu juga menarik (?)" kata break

"makasih, ya, akak (?) :'v"

Semuanya berpikir : _Duo baka!_

_Pak pak_

Suara harisen yang ditepuk oleh tangan

'kalian berani-baraninya bersikap seperti itu di depan para tamu... ^=^"

"h-haaaaha..."

"masih bisa tertawa pula... ^=^"

.

.

.

_PLAAAAAK_

.

.

.

Koaaak koaaaak (?)

"..." anggota mekakushi terdiam melihat break dan kano dipukul dengan harisen oleh sharon.

"sharo—" oz datang tapi kata-katanya terputus melihat kedua orang itu telah tiarap (?) dilantai "anu... sharon..."

"ya, tuan Oz?" kata sharon tersenyum

"... ng..." kata oz ragu

"cepatlah, tuan Oz... ^=^"

"h-ha'i! Sebenarnya... mereka ini kesini hanya untuk minta pulang (?)" kata oz

"minta pulang...?"

"iya... memakai kekuatanmu"

"souka naa... tapi didunia kalian ada 1 orang yang bisa eques tumpangi bayangannya?"

"yeah... ada 3 orang..." kata kido

"hmm... pertama-tama, kalian muncul dari mana?" tanya sharon tersenyum

"dari sabrie..." kata konoha

"sabrie...?"

"iya..."

"kenapa kalian kesana?"

"entah... karena asal mulanya memang terjadi di sana mungkin (?)"

"kalau begitu... mau ke sana sekarang?"

"iya..." semuanya mengangguk

"baiklah... break" sharon memanggl pelayannya lagi.

"apa, nona?" kata break

"kita akan ke sabrie"

"okelah kalau begitu"

"semuanya, kita berangkat sekarang, ya...?"

"iya!"

.

.

.

_Next to chapter 3_

**Author lanjutin kalau ada 5 review.**

**Jaa minna!~**


End file.
